My Last
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Léanlo bajo su propio riego. están advertidos.


**My Last**

* * *

**My Last por Janembajuice. **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1.**

* * *

—¿¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!? —me gritó a la cara.

No me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, ni siquiera a responder su pregunta.

—Lo siento… Fue todo lo que pude decir. La culpa me consumió demasiado.

—¡Murió por tus manos! —Gritó con voz quebrada— ¡Y me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo!

—...

Sí, es verdad. Hay sangre en mis manos. E... incluso si no lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente, fue mi culpa. Mis demonios internos me mostraron a mí ya todos los demás cómo me sentía realmente. Tanto literal como figurativamente...

Lo que no sabía era el hecho de que había perdido el control de mí mismo, en lugar de que yo realizara la acción en sí... pero sentí que no importaría de todos modos.

La persona que ella amaba estaba muerta. Y yo tenía la culpa.

—T-tu nunca fuiste a quien amé de todos modos ... ¡Pero no tenías que hacerlo!.

Todavía estoy vivo, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué siento que perdí mi corazón...?

Todo el gremio se volvió desconfiado de mí, pero eso no es lo que más duele.

Desde que se enteró, se mantuvo alejada de mí. Y por más que me dolía, sentí que me lo merecía. Este es mi castigo.

La privé de su amor, y lo mismo para mí... Es justo.

Simplemente duele mucho... Sabiendo de quién te has preocupado mucho, ahora te odia con todo tu ser.

Estoy siendo completamente destrozado. Esta es la carga que tuve que soportar por toda la eternidad, pero no creo que pueda aguantar más.

Pero…

Siempre hay una solución...

* * *

Fue difícil aceptar su muerte... y aún más difícil aceptar el hecho de descubrir quién fue el responsable. Sabía que había una razón por la que hizo lo que había hecho, pero no pude evitarlo...

Le dije esas palabras a él...

No sé si realmente lo dije...

No estaba claro si era eso, que sentía roerme, o si era la pena que había estado sintiendo.

Realmente los extraño a los dos...

De cualquier manera, siento que mi armadura ya no es suficiente para mantenerme a salvo...

Visito su tumba semanalmente. Yo también hablo con él. Por alguna extraña razón, siento que él responde algunas veces, diciéndome que sea feliz.

Me dirigí al monumento conmemorativo, con un paraguas para cubrir la lluvia torrencial.

Llegué a la entrada del cementerio, y eso fue cuando lo vi... a él ...

Una ráfaga de una mezcla de emociones que brotaban de Ira y confusión vinieron en mi cabeza.

Junto a él... estaba el cuerpo del mismo hombre que había venido a ver, con el ataúd abierto a su lado y cubierto de tierra en varios lugares.

Tenía el brazo flojo de él contra su cara, y por impulso, tomé medidas.

Grité su nombre con ira cuando le di una fuerte patada enviándolo hacia la cerca detrás de él.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Pregunté furiosamente.

Antes de obtener una respuesta, escuché una tos a mi lado.

* * *

Esto valió la pena...

Cuando sentí la fatiga de mi "acción" y su patada, vi la imagen borrosa de rojo contra azul y las voces débiles de represalia. No pudo detener las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, pero aún así tenía una sonrisa.

Había una solución.

Él lo traería de vuelta a ella, con el costo de su propia vida.

De esta manera... ella y él no sufrirán más.

El dolor que tuvo que soportar no existirá, y ella estará con el que ama...

Esto es una victoria para mí...

* * *

Cuando agarré al hombre que pensé que estaba muerto tan cerca de mí como pude... todo lo que pude pensar fue —¿cómo...?

Estaba inconsciente y tenía un leve latido de corazón... Pero seguramente ... estaba vivo ...

Una ráfaga de alegría y alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía creerlo.

Esta debio haber sido la intención de Natsu todo el tiempo...

Miré con pesar hacia donde lo había pateado y yo...

No…

Dejé con cuidado al hombre que sostenía, y decidí echarle un vistazo más de cerca al hombre responsable, esperando que mis sospechas fueran falsas. Su cuerpo estaba sin vida y pálido como la nieve. Evidencia de lágrimas frescas estaban en sus mejillas a pesar de la lluvia.

Di cada paso lentamente, avanzando lentamente hacia él. —O-oye...

Cuanto más me acercaba, más fuerte crecía el suspenso.

¿Él realmente...?

Agarré suavemente su mano, e inmediatamente obtuve mi respuesta. Su mano era extrañamente fría al tacto, a diferencia de su calidez familiar.

—N-No... N-N-Natsu ... —apreté mi agarre de la mano que sostenía y puse mi mano libre alrededor de su cuello.

—Nono... P-Por favor... Natsu N-no...

* * *

Pesado...

Adolorido...

Rígido...

Me desperté con un ruido fuerte e indistinguible que golpeaba mis oídos. Mis párpados se abrieron ligeramente, y no pude abrirlos más.

Mi cuerpo entero se sentía como un saco de ladrillos, y mis sentidos se adormecían enormemente. Todo lo que podía sentir eran gotas de agua golpeando mi cuerpo, que supongo que era lluvia, todo lo que podía ver era un blanco borroso, que podría ser el cielo.

Traté de mover mis brazos, pero solo pude mover los dedos ligeramente.

El fuerte ruido al que me había despertado aún continuaba, y se hizo un poco más claro.

Y sonaba como... ¿Un llanto...?

Ya no me sentía tan adormecido como estaba y podía sentir una fuerte presión en mi brazo derecho...

Nada parecía estar mejorando a excepción de mi audición, y el ruido fuerte se hizo cada vez más claro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta...

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte...

Incluso si se tratara de llantos histéricos, podría decir que era Erza...

¿Y ella estaba llorando...?

Ella estaba cerca, y tenía la fuerte necesidad de ayudarla. Me las arreglé para sentarme un poco y pude recuperar mi entorno, aunque con una visión borrosa.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas con la mancha de color rojo en mi visión.

Era Erza, y ella estaba llorando...

Pero, ¿por qué…?

* * *

**(N/A) me gusta ver el mundo arder.**


End file.
